Raising Zill
by daughter of the sphinx
Summary: Its inside.
1. Zill's debut

A/N: I love Godzilla! Hes so cute so I decided to write a story about Godzilla the series. Because its so cool.

Summary: After scientists have found a way to make all of the monsters into almost normal humans, the H.E.A.T team couldn't pass up a chance to turn Godzilla Jr. into a almost normal human kid. But they soon discover raising Zill is going to be harder than it looks.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own this? Not a million years. Although I wish that I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one. Zill's debut

"So your saying some collugues of yours have found a way turn all the monsters into nearly normal humans?" asked Mendel

"That's right, but they will still have some of their monster powers. They have already tried on all the monsters on monster island and it worked. Now they would like to try it on Godzilla." said Nick as he tried not to get to excited over the posibility of him becoming the legal father of a human lizard. And as creepy as sounds he just couldn't help but get excited.

"And you are sure that Godzilla will agree with this?" asked Monique as she looked of the labs window to see the atlantic ocean and couldn't help but wonder if they were able to turn Godzilla human could they teach him? And how much he could teach them in return.

"I hope so, but I think by the time he realized what we've done he'll be human." assured Nick but looking nervous as the thought of little kid trying to roast him flashed through his mind.

"Well, Jefe, what are we waiting for lets turn that lizard human!" Randy as he went over to the phone to call Nick's collugues to see if the offer was still up for grabs. "Everybody does agree with this right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Alright just checking." said Randy as started to talk to the other person on the end of the line. "Hello? This is Randy from the H.E.A.T. team. I'm just wondering if that offer is up for grabs. It is? Alright, when do want to turn the G-man human? Tomorrow? That sounds good. Alright see ya tomorrow."

Well?" asked Elsie

"They'll be tomorrow at noon." said Randy

"At least Godzilla won't feel a thing when happens. I do not want an angry kid that can turn me into a living smore chasing me." said Mendel

"Alright everyone its time to get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow." said Nick

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright its almost noon, where are they? If they don't get here soon Godzilla gonna wake up and start toasting us." said Elsie

"I still can't believe you drugged him!" said Nick, very shocked at the fact that his teammates had gone behind his back and drugged his kid.

"Relax Nicky, your son will be fine. In few hours he'll be able to tell that himself." said Elsie

"I know I should relax but I can't but worry. What if it goes wrong?" said Nick

"It won't give yur old friends some slack, their doing this for you."

"I know, hey thats them right now! What took guys so long?!" asked Nick as his old friends got of the helicopter they were in.

"Sorry dreadfull air traffic. So, How have you been?" asked Dr. Alicia Smith as she hugged her old college friend.

"Good, a few broken bones here and there, but good." said Nick as they walked over to the big sleeping lizard.

"So thats what he looks like. Hold on a sec big guy you'll be human in no time." said Alicia as she pulled a gun with a liquid inside of it. "This liwquid should turn him into a human in five minutes so I suggest you better be ready to be a real father really quickly." And with that being said she fired the liquid into Godzilla's mouth and stood back to watch the 180 foot lizard slowly began to change into a normal sized six year old kid.

"Aw. He's so cute! Can I hold him?" asked Elsie as Nick and Randy went over to retrieve the six year old from the crater that he had made when he was a lizard.

The kid was cute with black hair and tan skin. It kinda reminded everybody of Nick. The kid almost the same facial structures as Nick. The kid was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie that said 'giant lizards rule' on the front.

"How is he wearing clothes?" asked Randy as he and Nick looked over the child making sure that any other side affects.

"I don't know. Hey he's waking up." said Alicia

Alicia was right the kid was waking up. After a few minutes of twisting and turning the opened one green eye and looked at Nick and said -

"Parent?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright the first chapter is done. Please review.


	2. Trouble for the new Uncles

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Godzilla, do you think it would be off the air. I don't think so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. Trouble for the new uncles

"Yes, Godzilla?" asked Nick

"Why are you so big?" asked Zill

"Um, we decided to turn you human?" said Nick a little nervously

"Oh, ok. Hey who are you?" asked Zill as he noticed that there was someone that he had never seen before was there and she was a little to close for comfort.

"Names Alicia Smith, i'm a friend of your dad." said Alicia

"Names Zill Tatopoulos(A/N: Did I spell it right?). Are you my dad's new girlfriend?" asked Zill

"No, just a good friend of his. Why don't like his girlfriend?" said Ailicia

"I hate her. Shes always so mean to him." said Zill

"Whats her name?"

"Audrey Timmonds."

"I hate her living guts. She broke your heart eight years ago Nick, whats stopping her from doing it again?" asked Alicia

as she tried to convince Nick that Audrey was not the girl for him.

"I think she has changed." said Nick

"Um, whens lunch?" asked Zill as his stomach to rumble very loudly.

"Hey Zill how about you get Randy to order a pizza with anchovies on it? That sound good?" asked Nick as he put Zill on the ground.

Zill ran straight into H.E.A.T. headqaurters but ran right back out and asked.

"Which ones Randy and what are anchovies?" asked Zill

"Randy is the one with really dard skin and anchovies are small fish." said Nick with a smile on his face, waiting for the reaction he was about to get.

"Yes! I get to have fish for lunch! Hey Randy you think you order me a pizza with anchovies on it?!" screamed Zill as he ran into hq.

"Goofy little kid. Now about Audrey . . ." said Alicia as she turned to face Nick with one of meanest looks she could make.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

"Jefe, why are you making me and Mendel do this?!" screamed Randy

"Because I don't know how to teach somone how do it and Zill won't let Monique or Elsie teach him how. You guys are like Uncles to him, so be good Uncles and potty-train him." said Nick a little embrassed that he had said that.

"He taught himself how to talk, walk, and change his clothes, but he can't teach himself how about how to use bathroom?!" said Randy

"Yes, now hop to it. I have to drive Alicia to the airport because helicopter left without her." said Nick Nick then turned to Zill and said "I need you to listen to everything they are going to tell you, ok? Do you think that you do that?"

"No problem, Parent." said Zill looking all cute and innocent

"All right, I will be back in half an hour. So I will see you then." said Nick as he walked out the door.

"Hehe, this is going to be fun." said Zill with an evil look on his face.

Randy and Mendel looked at each other and gulped. At first they thought it would be easy. Now they were looking for exit and they were scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thats it for now. Tell me what you think: was it good or bad?


End file.
